


HANN

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [37]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Apocalypse, Brother-Sister Relationships, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Drama, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: When a strange fog covers an entire town, Baekhyun finds himself trapped in a car with the person he would like to see the least: his almost ex-husband, Park Chanyeol. Will they work through their couple problems and save themselves, or make the matters even worse?





	HANN

**Author's Note:**

> have written the beginning for this a couple of weeks ago but i couldn't find the inspiration to continue it. now i was in the mood for some sci-fi story and i found this one so i decided to finish it.  
> anyways, hope you'll enjoy:)

The street lights were flickering in death, asphyxiated by the thick fog, caught in clothes, trickling down from the drenched walls of the buildings, getting right into the marrow of the bones.

All the houses were shapeless, like some ships lost in the mists of the North. It was quiet. Like a ghost, the town was melting into the contours of the grey sky.

Chanyeol glanced towards the sidewalk, at the few people with undecided, slimy faces. Seconds after, nobody else was passing.

Just a car, from time to time with the yellow headlights opening the way.

He looked one more time at the watch, to really make sure.

"10:30." he whispered, because it seemed like any other sort of noise would somehow disturb the stillness.

It felt like the car was going slower than usual, while the buildings were barely passing by. Only sticking, like tall posters to the windows, hanging there until they'd be replaced by other ones. He pushed the break.

The car stopped with a screech and Chanyeol breathed out. He honked, but nothing was moving. Everything was all of a sudden still. He did it again and again, but the noise seemed vulgar. It was making his ears bleed red blood down onto his white shirt, staining it. So he stopped.

The car wasn't moving. And Chanyeol was in a hurry even though nothing else seemed to be. Not even himself, if he thought about it; he wondered if it was a good idea after all.

He could hear more honks coming from the distance, bolder and closer until his ears started bleeding painfully again.

No car was coming his way. Behind, as he looked into the rear view mirror, the vehicles were making a line like some ants waiting to be squished by a boot.

Chanyeol huffed, fingers tightening on the wheel; he pushed the gas. The car sprinted from its place, overtaking everything that was in front of him. But the line seemed never ending. He was looking at the people inside the cars, bored, annoyed, with pale faces and reddened eyes and bags underneath them; some arguing, trapped between those metal walls.

He hit the break once again.

 

  * ••



 

"I've told you to put the seatbelt on." Kyungsoo said and glanced over to where the small boys was sitting.

The tiny glasses were slowly slipping down from the bridge of his nose, down to the curve of his lips. His hands were fidgeting with the black strap of the seatbelt when Kyungsoo hit the break and the boy fell forward, face squished into the front seat.

"Sehun! Are you alright?" he asked, glancing back.

"Yes, dad." the boy whispered as he started rubbing his cheek.

"I've told you to put the seatbelt on. Have you hurt yourself?" he asked.

Sehun shook his head; his hand fell back onto his lap as his bangs covered fully both of his eyes.

"Are we going to be late for school, daddy?"

"No..." Kyungsoo whispered.

But nothing was moving. The fog seemed to be raising from the asphalt, thin, with wobbly hands grabbing the tires and headlights, almost pulling them into the ground.

There were no people on the street anymore.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"It's creepy outside, isn't it?"

"It's just the fog, Sehun. There's nothing scary. You must be a big boy and stop getting frightened from everything. Like the other night." Kyungsoo said.

"I promise there was something underneath the bed." Sehun mumbled, sliding lower and lower on the seat.

 

  * ••



 

Joy pushed the break and hit the steering wheel at the same time.

"Are you planning on fucking up this car too?" Kris huffed, crossing his arms over the chest.

"Maybe. Yes!" she shouted the last word. "What is wrong with this weather? Yesterday was fine."

"Maybe it saw your face and got upset. Like I usually do." Kris said; a smirk appeared on his face that was shadowed by a light stubble.

"I can't wait to drop you to the-" but then, Joy jumped in her seat as the car suddenly honked, "what the actual heck, you moron?"

"The car hasn't been moving for a while. Only your mouth." Kris said.

Joy hit the wheel and the car honked again. But everything was still. Even the air in the car, smelling damp, mouldy.

She glanced towards the sidewalk, but there was no one. The sky was a monotone shade of grey, casting a thick murkiness on the buildings that suddenly appeared menacing, towering over everything with their bald heads caught into the lowering clouds. Water was slowly dripping from the windows-drip, drip, drip-falling much too heavily onto the asphalt. All the trees were bending down under an unknown weight.

Joy’s chest felt filled with cotton stuffing. Just a like a puppet.

"This is a joke." Kris huffed. "You could overtake these cars?"

"Or not."

"Just to piss me off, right?" he asked.

"Probably." Joy shrugged. "I can't wait to-" but Kris hit the steering wheel once again as from the distance, others could be heard as well. "drop you at the airport and not see you for the rest of my life! Can't wait!!"

 

  * ••



 

Baekhyun yawned as he pressed the break. He wasn't speeding anyways, not with 35km/h he thought. His eyes were threatening to close and the grey light and foggy weather weren’t helping him. A honk made him jump in surprise and when he looked to his left, there was a car there out of the sudden.

"What the..." he whispered.

His finger made a wobbly journey towards the radio and after a third try, managed to press the button. The music was now blasting from the speakers but his eyelids were still sliding down over his veiny eyes. He shouldn’t have stayed up that late; or drank that many cans of beer.

Another honk made him wince and hit his knee; the car was long gone.

Baekhyun turned off the radio and yawned again until there were tears at the corners of his eyes. He looked at the road and thought that the fog was a bit too much, at least for the middle of August. Too much and too thick.

The cars didn't seem to be moving anywhere but Baekhyun wasn't particularly keen on arriving at his destination either. It appeared that nobody was going to, rapidly at least.

He leaned on the cold window and looked at the traces of yellow light that were being eaten whole. Even the road. Everything seemed to be floating in those clouds.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and yawned; he didn’t bother to cover his mouth.

 

  * ••



 

Chanyeol pressed the breaks again, harder than before as he could barely see through the thicker and thicker fog the red lights of the car in front of him. He was pushed forward, until his stomach hit the steering wheel before being thrown right back into the seat where he instantly stopped.

The yellow lights were shinning right into his eyes so he shut them close. Everything was still. Again.

"Fuck! Fuck!" he mumbled, fingers trying to open the door.

Shaking a little, he stepped outside. The fog was burning his throat and eyes, like little thorns being pushed one by one into the skin.

"Crap!" he mumbled, trying to cover his mouth with both hands.

Smoke was coming from the engine of his car, thicker than the fog itself. "Are you alright?" he yelled but came no response.

His lungs were being squeezed tightly by invisible hands made out of thin air.

"Hello!" he shouted but his throat constricted on itself.

Chanyeol coughed.

As he looked around, nothing was moving. The cars seemed to be staring at him with their glowing eyes; no animal or bird was anywhere.

He shut the door close and breathed in. The world became clear once again.

 

  * ••



 

"Dad?"

"Yes, Sehun?"

"The fog looks like a ghost, doesn't it?" the boy asked, fidgeting with his seatbelt.

"I've told you there is no such none sense." Kyungsoo said, looking back at him.

"I was just..."

"If the traffic would just..." he said between gritted teeth, pushing on the gas pedal until the engine started purring again.

Kyungsoo squinted, trying to see ahead on the road. But there was only the fog. Thicker and thicker, swallowing everything.

"What the..." he whispered, glancing back at the boy.

He tightened his grip on the wheel and stopped the engine. In the near distance, there was furious honking, getting closer to where they were.

"Maybe school is closed."

"Maybe."

 

  * ••



 

"For Christ's sake, you were about to hit that fucking car! Who gave you the license? The janitor?!"

"I swear-if you say-"

"Hit the break!!" Kris yelled just when right in front of them, the headlights of another car appeared, bright and close.

"That was so..." Joy whispered.

Only the light was piercing through that fog; and that was fading into the ashen air like everything else.

"Maybe it's an accident." Kris shrugged.

"In your head." she said, stopping the engine. "I'm getting out."

Joy opened the door and stepped outside. Suddenly, she was coughing. It felt exactly like when she had started smoking, the first breathe making her go dizzy and sick to her stomach; tasting of dirty socks, lingering for far too long in her mouth. But this time, the feeling was not going away. Only intensifying with each passing second.

Her hand grabbed the handle and pulled the door. It didn't want to open. Joy felt all the strength leave her body, her limbs turning limp as her fingers lost their grasp.

Kris yelled.

He jumped, holding his breath out of instinct, and pulled her inside the car.

"Joy! Wake the fuck up!! Joy!!"

But she had her eyes closed and mouth wide open, drool mixed in with blood trickling down from the corners of her lips. Her skin was pale, almost blueish.

"Joy!" Kris yelled and slapped her hard.

She gasped, opening her eyes.

"Fuck! Fuck! You scared the shit out of me. What the fuck is that outside?"

"M-my...mthro-...-at...hurts." she whispered.

"What? Oh...your throat. Here. Water." he said.

Kris gave her the bottle and looked outside. He couldn't even see those headlights anymore. Only the fog, thicker and thicker, turning into black shapes.

 

  * ••



 

Chanyeol waited. His throat was still aching and outside he couldn't see anything. Only that dull greyness, with darker shapes caught into it, creating strange images that were wandering in his mind. Evil eyes staring at him and tall figures stopping right at his windows, knocking at them with wobbly fingers. Chanyeol knew they weren't real. He also knew that somewhere in the car he had just hit there might be people, hurt. He pressed the handle and opened the door again. This time, he covered his nose and mouth.

But where was the vehicle?

The coughing returned, harder and harder, like an itch he couldn’t scratch, stuck at the bottom of his throat. He knew he had to turn around. Those figures were still following him. Darker, more real. Then, he hit something. It was the car. With shaking fingers he eventually grabbed the handle and pulled. He didn't wait or think anything before he just jumped inside and closed the door.

Some of the fog managed to get in and most of his body was hurting from the impact but he could breathe better.

"Chanyeol?" a voice said.

"Baekhyun...?"

Baekhyun stared at him and sighed.

Earlier that morning he had promised himself that he wouldn't care. That he would walk right into the public notary's office, sign the paper and leave. Don't be emotional, it's what he had said to himself all the way from his home to here.

"Are you hurt?" Chanyeol asked.

"I'm fine." Baekhyun said.

He wanted to look outside, but the fog was scaring him. So he glanced at Chanyeol instead.

"I guess we will both be late."

"I guess." Baekhyun shrugged.

He was glad that Chanyeol was with him. Especially because he had never fancied strange weather. But who does?

 

  * ••



 

"Dad...I'm scared." Sehun said, looking outside the window.

He could only see the fog, grey and dull, almost waiting to seep inside the car.

"It's fine. Morning fog. It's been colder at night. That's all." Kyungsoo said.

He turned on the radio but strangely, it didn't want to pick any frequency. It was still quiet inside. Outside, not even the headlights could break through that compact greyness.

"Dad?"

"Yes?!"

"Can we turn back?" Sehun asked, grabbing the seat in front of him with his small fists.

Kyungsoo sighed, looking back at him; the boy seemed younger than that morning, the eye bags more prominent on his pale face. Only his lips were red, bitten. He had always felt a strange mix of feelings whenever he had looked at him, his son. Sometimes the boy had only seemed to him like a stranger, a burden on his shoulders. The Sehun in front of him seemed fragile.

The car suddenly moved; faster and faster to one side as their bodies were being propelled into the doors. It stopped just as quickly.

"Sehun!" he shouted. "Are you alright?"

But the boy didn't answer. Rapidly, the car was getting filled with the fog, the air getting thinner and thinner until Kyungsoo could only cough.

His vision blurred and instead of the fog, there were black shapes coming for him.

"Sehun!!" he yelled again.

The door opened and Kyungsoo fell on the asphalt with all those figures circling him, staring down at his body that he couldn't move anymore.

 

  * ••



 

The radio was not working anymore. Baekhyun kept pressing the button on and on until his finger started hurting and still nothing was happening.

"Just stop it." Chanyeol said.

"I would if I knew what the heck is going on."

He looked outside again but only sighed. There was nothing other than the fog and those black figures. Even though he knew nothing was real, he couldn't shake the bad feeling hiding between his ribs. Or even the slight tremble in his fingers whenever he lifted them.

Chanyeol glanced at his watch.

"We've lost the appointment."

Baekhyun couldn't believe it. He was wearing the watch he had given him two Christmases ago.

Back then they had been getting along much better, without that many arguments, backhanded remarks and silent stares.

Having him in the same car with him was not what he had hoped this morning.

"Nothing is moving. Do you actually think that anyone is anywhere right now?" Baekhyun asked.

"Just a traffic jam and some weird weather."

"Yeah...yeah..." Baekhyun scoffed.

 

  * ••



 

"My head hurts." Joy whispered.

"Thank God!!"

"What...? That my head...hurts?"

"You're alive." Kris said with a smile forming on his face.

"I thought that you didn't care..."

"Don't be dumb."

Joy smiled too and tried to sit up. But everything was spinning with her and not even closing the eyes was doing any good. She just breathed out.

"More water?"

"I'm not dehydrated." she said.

The black figures were right before her eyes, whispering strange words into her ears. She couldn't understand anything.

"Don't you see...some weird shit?"

"I'm not high."

"I'm serious."

"I guess."

He shrugged, looking back. Maybe if he squinted hard he could see something other than the fog. Black things but so vaguely that he was certain they were only in his imagination.

"This thing is so strange. Maybe it's some gas or something."

"You keep quiet and rest. Whatever it is...you look pale as a ghost."

"Thank you." she said. "At least I'm not dead as one too. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Joy laughed but then started coughing again.

"You get that out of your ass." Kris said. "You can take the inheritance."

"How kind." Joy scoffed. "Why? You pity me?"

"You're my little sister. Plus...dad liked you the most."

 

  * ••



 

"Sehun! Sehun!" Kyungsoo yelled.

His throat was hurting and the ground was spinning around. He tried to grab the door but his fingers slipped and fell. A dull ache burst open, spreading all across his arm, to his chest. The black figures were stepping closer to him, their feet not even touching the asphalt. Slimy water was dripping down from their forms, twisting like worms until they hit the ground; they were all screaming things that he couldn’t understand. Kyungsoo closed his eyes. But now the whispers turned into laughs, right near his ears. Slipping down his ears, hitting the brain.

Sehun was nowhere.

"Sehun!!" he whispered.

 

  * ••



 

"Did you hear that?" Chanyeol asked.

"What?"

"That!" he said. "That. Sehun… Someone is searching for somebody."

"And you must be Mr. Superman and save them, right?" Baekhyun scoffed, leaning on the window.

He quickly decided against it when one of those shapes came too close to his head.

"What's this bullshit?!"

"I'm going outside." Chanyeol said.

"No."

"Someone need-"

"No. They don't. We don't know what this shit is. I can't..." but Baekhyun stopped because he had promised himself something that morning.

It was not like the sight of Chanyeol was making him feel too many things at once. But it most definitely was.

"Wait here." Chanyeol said and jumped out.

Baekhyun sighed and tried to follow him with his gaze but it was no use.

Chanyeol was already gone.

 

  * ••



 

"Sehun!!" Kyungsoo yelled once more.

One figure grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. Then, it dropped him down. All the air left his lungs and for a split second, he blacked out.

"Hello! Hey! You!" Chanyeol shouted while covering his mouth and nose with a cloth.

But Kyungsoo could only hear whispers and see thin, wiggly bodies running through his mind. Everything else was so far away.

"Hello! Wake up!" Chanyeol said one more time.

But Kyungsoo was silent. The figures were telling him not to trust anybody. To trust them only. His mouth was ajar, with drool mixed in with blood trickling down at the edges, down on his chin.

Chanyeol started coughing. So he pulled Kyungsoo up and walked towards his car while the fog was barely resembling fog.

All the energy was slowly leaving his body and each step felt like twenty more. He couldn't see anything ahead of him and as time passed, Chanyeol was certain he wouldn't find the car.

"Here!"

Was it just the whisper of a shadow or a real person?

Chanyeol sped up his pace when something grabbed his arm.

"It's me. Get in."

It was Baekhyun. Now the contours of his body were clearer and after the door shut close behind him, Chanyeol felt relieved.

"Was it only one person?"

He shrugged, looking at the man next to him.

"Hey...wake up. Hello." Baekhyun said, shaking him.

"Let's put him in the back seat." he said.

"I...can you do it? I feel...I feel I have no strength left in my arms." Chanyeol said.

He glanced down at them and thought that they were beginning to turn blue. A pale one, spreading up from the tips of his fingers and nails that were no longer pink.

The man in the back grunted and Chanyeol squeezed his eyes. A strange sickness was dwelling inside him; whispers in his ears and shapes staring at him without eyes. He knew they weren't real. But nonetheless, he felt watched. Analysed.

"What's your name?" he heard Baekhyun ask.

But the voice seemed to come from another side. The whispered ones were more real.

"Ky-" the man coughed, dry and painful, leaving traces of blood and spit everywhere-"Kyu...Kyungsoo."

"Okay. Good. You are safe now...I suppose." he said, looking at Chanyeol. "Hey...are you alright?"

"Sure."

Chanyeol tried to smile. But his lips were cracked and it only made them bleed.

"Here. To..." Baekhyun whispered.

He wouldn't dare to look outside anymore.

"Where...where is Sehun?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Who?"

"Sehun...my kid."

"Yeol...Chanyeol. Did you see a kid when..."

"No...I didn't." he whispered.

Who was the person asking him questions? The figures didn’t like him. They were calling him traitor, a cheater.

 

  * ••



 

"We shouldn't have left home." Joy said hitting the stirring wheel.

The car honked.

"Would you just stop? You've almost died before my eyes." Kris said.

He rolled his eyes and leaned on the window. Then, he quickly pulled back and shortly laughed.

"You're being dramatic." Joy whispered. "That's just some fog."

"Sure, if that's want you want to call a Governmental experiment gone wrong."

"You and your stupid theories." Joy said and then started coughing loudly.

When she looked down, on the palm of her hand, there were thin strips of blood mixed with saliva. She winced and rubbed her hands on the jeans.

"Very clean. What can I say?"

"Shut up." she whispered.

"Dad!"

"Did you hear that?" Kris asked.

"What?"

"Daaaad!!"

"That!" he said, trying to look outside.

But Kris was greeted once again by the same thick fog that kept shifting into black, faceless forms.

"Is that a kid?" she asked.

Her fingers immediately grabbed the handle but then she felt a hand grab hers.

"No." Kris said.

"There might be a kid out there-"

"No. I won't fucking let you get out there and see you die before my fucking eyes, get it?! I'd rather kill you with my own hands, Joy-" he said and then hit the window with his fist-"for Christ's sake!"

"Fine." she whispered. "Fine!"

She then locked the doors and turned the radio back on. There was only a low buzz coming from it no matter the station.

"Great. No signal."

"Governmental experiment." Kris said, sighing.

"Would you shut the fuck up?!"

 

  * ••



 

"Sehun..." Kyungsoo mumbled as he tasted blood in his mouth.

Everything was spinning around with him as the whispers wouldn't cease. He didn't know where he was. Each breathe was more painful than the last one and his eyes couldn't focus. His mind was blank. The only thing he could remember was the face of his son.

"What should I do?" Baekhyun asked.

It all sounded like another whisper to Kyungsoo. Far away. Muffled.

He puked; bloody, mixed with a white liquid that smelled foul, like iron and bile.

"Dear God!" Baekhyun shouted. "It's all over me."

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, squeezed them until there were only little green and purple lights before them.

"Chanyeol. What the fuck do I do?" Baekhyun asked.

"I don't know...I don't know...we can't just throw him on the street like-"

"Like what?!" Baekhyun yelled.

"Sehun..." Kyungsoo mumbled.

"What? Who is Sehun?"

"Sehun..." he continued, glancing around but only seeing those black shapes staring at him from behind the windows.

Suddenly, he wanted to be outside.

The car moved.

"What was that?!"

"I didn't feel it." Chanyeol whispered.

It moved once again, harder almost like it was being pushed by something.

"That!" Baekhyun shouted. "Can't you feel it? There's something outside."

 

To be continued

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me in the comments your feedback and opinion:)


End file.
